


Bite Me

by cheesehunter



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Biting, Blood, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Shameless, Smut, Vampire AU, Vampire SMut - Freeform, Vampire!Pete, elements of sub/dom ig, lol, vampirexhuman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 00:29:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16051727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesehunter/pseuds/cheesehunter
Summary: it's smut. about vampires. because I'm trash. idek if it's smut actually.[EDITED Sept 21st for mistakes & adding other stuff]





	Bite Me

please note that all of this is fake, obviously. :)

 

 

The air seemed suspended, not cold and stiff nor warm and welcoming, simply... Suspended.

 

“I beg your pardon?” Was spoken in harsh, in tongue clicks and a dry mouth. It was a language they weren't used to.

 

“I want you to bite me.”

 

His eyes were just like the iceberg that sunk the Titanic, piercing right through Pete’s brains, if he dare call what he had inside his skull brains anymore. In spite of all this, or perhaps because of it – some twisted game of nature – Pete’s eyes didn’t envy them much; two holes that went straight to the center of the earth. Two ever-burning fiery pits, two one way tickets to hell. Guess opposites really do attract.

 

Pete was terrified of touching Patrick and seeing his skin melt off, Pete was terrified of blowing Patrick out like a candle with a single breath, Pete was terrified of standing too close and his instincts taking over, and here was the fragile little lamb asking to be preyed upon. The vampire didn’t know whether to cry or laugh, but he certainly was terrified, from the smallest of his bones to the thickest muscle he owned.

 

“No.” Pete responded, adamant. “I will not risk your life.”

 

“Pete, don’t be stupid. I trust you.” Patrick responded slowly, clearly, there was a goal set in his mind as he pulled the other male towards himself by his hips. The air that surrounded the human smelled just like him, delicious, enticing, like a magnet pulling Pete in the man’s direction. It certainly didn't help that Patrick chose to speak so close to him he could feel the delicate caress of the human's breath onto his cold, smooth, damned skin. “I know you want to.” He added into the guy’s ear, lips barely brushing over the side of the bloodsucker’s ear. “And tell you what.. I’m dying to try. Please.”

 

Pete could feel his fangs throbbing in his mouth, his blood thirst directly proportional to the decreasing of the distance that separated the two. Still, he stood his ground, a hand on Patrick's chest, not pushing him away but holding him still;

 

“That would be madness.” He replied, trying not to breathe in the smell too much, yet not wanting to pull away, his own hands coming to rest on Patrick's hips, holding him gently as if he were a precious doll. Slowly, carefully, he left a few kisses here and there on the other boy's face.

 

“I really want it, you won’t hurt me.” Patrick responded, and then softer, “Can I?” as his hand slid down to the other male’s thigh. Pete considered it before slowly nodding. He did not want to lose control, but yeah, sex would be nice.

 

Patrick started slowly grinding against Pete’s hips. He had the other guy against the wall and was having a lot of fun sucking and biting bruises of his own into Pete’s neck. They were very ephemeral but Pete liked it – the marks, the pain – and Patrick knew. Pete had his head leaned back against the wall, little sounds escaping his lips every now and again. The human’s moves were slow, too slow, but he had no reason to rush. “Pete, you want this, don’t you?” Patrick asked softly, as if making a statement.

 

“Yeah?” The vampire replied, as if it were obvious, panting softly, rolling back against Patrick's movements.

 

“Well, I want to get bit. By you. And it’s okay if you don’t want to, but I think you do, I think you’re scared to hurt me, to break me.” Patrick bit particularly hard, down Pete’s clavicle, eliciting a whinier moan. “And you’re fooling yourself thinking you could ever break me.” He punctuated that with a kiss to an older bruise, “So if you want to, go for it.”

 

Pete, before he could change his mind, turned them around, pinning Patrick up against the wall. “Fuck, yeah, I want it, I want you.” He responded, his eyes dark, hands now a solid grip on the other male’s hips as said person wrapped both legs around his lover.

 

“Then take me, _please_ , take me, I’m yours.” Patrick responded, almost desperate as Pete administered him the same treatment.

 

“Beg.” Pete commanded, but Patrick knew it was a way out Pete was giving him, so he begged, he begged relentlessly, he begged until the immortal seemed satisfied and finally said the much awaited words;

 

“Do you remember your safeword? Can you say it for me?”

 

Patrick moaned it out and it was a matter of time before he was way gone, not worrying about anything else than the present. It was a little like meditation, but way different. A spiritual experience. They made out against the wall for quite a few minutes, exchanging dirty talk and soft touches, too soft, in Patrick's opinion.

 

Moments later, Patrick’s skin was contrasting with the black sheets in beautiful ways, his blush bringing more color to the picture. Pete was two steps from drooling, his heartbeat thumping in his ears, he needed it. They’d made love before, but not with this promise between them, not with the idea of blood. Because it had never been discussed before, Pete didn’t even think about it the other times, but now he was fixated on the idea, achingly hard and very desperate. He could already imagine the taste, the warmth, he needed it so bad. The vampire pathetically ground his hips against Patrick’s, too scared to go further even in his feral urge.

 

“Pete, please..” Patrick whined. He was growing impatient and was two inches away from just forcing his neck into Pete’s fangs.

 

“Yea, okay, okay..” Pete replied, sucking onto a spot on Patrick’s neck that never failed to make him moan like he were preparing him. He kept grinding down against the human’s hard cock, whispering naughty things against his skin, and then suddenly all Patrick could feel was pain. Pete had sunk his fangs deep in the flesh without a warning. He wanted to yell, but nothing would come out. The pain was so excruciating, it was like his vision had suddenly turned white. Pete, however, stayed still, looking in absolute bliss as the warmth and the coppery taste hit his tongue. He hadn’t had actual blood in so long and could not repress his groan of satisfaction. The poison finally acted, slowly spreading warmth through Patrick’s whole body, which went limp yet was so overstimulated, it was the weirdest sensation, a state of complete euphoria. He couldn't have formed one coherent thought had he tried, there was simply the pain buzzing in the background and the _feeling_ , soon to overpower everything else. He came untouched between the two, moaning Pete’s name, barely even noticing it happened, then fell back onto the mattress as soon as Pete retracted his fangs, drained. The human passed out not long after.

***

“Hey..” A distant, very soft voice said, gentle touch awakening him. The hands were stroking his hair and face very carefully, as if not to break a spell. “You’re awake, hey. You’re okay.” The other voice stated, and something in the tone made Patrick inclined to believe it. “Let’s have some water.” A silhouette prompted and the human obeyed, taking slow sips from a glass that had been set against his lips. He was confused as to what was going on, but he was being treated with care, so he didn't really mind not understanding. He sunk back into the warmth of sleep for a couple of seconds before being gently awoken again by the same voice. "Stay awake a little longer for me, alright, baby?" 

Patrick nodded slowly, somewhat dizzy, but he had to, this voice was telling him to, and therefore, that's what he'd do.

"Good boy." The other person praised, a smile painting itself on Patrick's lips. Yeah, he is a good boy. Pete applied a vast array of things to the wound, which, to be fair, did not really hurt to begin with, but again, Patrick was getting taken care of, he wouldn't whine about it.

Some amount of time after, he was taken into the warmth and softness of two strong arms and fell back asleep without a care in the world.


End file.
